


Unexpected

by r2q5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Size Kink, dom bottom hux, sub top kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2q5/pseuds/r2q5
Summary: "Kylo is coming apart seconds into Hux giving him a handjob. Hux cant even imagine what would happen when he finally gets Kylo inside him."





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> this is porn for the sake of porn. I wrote almost the entirety of this while waiting for Pop-A-Lock™ to come and let me into my vehicle that I locked my keys into. thanks, Pop-A-Lock™.

Kylo was laying on the bed in Hux’s quarters, Hux straddling him with his knees to either side. They were stripped down to their underwear, and Hux was running his hands up and down Kylo's body, admiring him.

Hux had been trying to get to this point for weeks, and he was immensely pleased with himself. Seducing Kylo Ren was exactly as complicated as he had expected it to be, but once he had managed to spark the man’s interest, it had just been a matter of patience and perseverance.

Kylo squirmed underneath him.

Hux, I...” He trailed off.  
  
“Hmm?” Hux asked, amused. Kylo coughed, nervously.  
  
"I haven't- I haven't done anything like this, before," Kylo admitted.   
  
Hux rested his hands on Kylo's chest and squeezed gently, as if he had breasts. Kylo made a choked-off little noise.  
  
"That's alright." Hux continued. "You want to go slow?"  
  
His voice was drastically different than it was on the bridge, now soft and teasing, seductive.  
  
Kylo flushed red, avoiding eye contact,  seemingly conflicted.  
  
"I want-!" He bucked his hips in the air. His briefs were tented dramatically, already stained with precum.  
  
"Shh, baby. _Shh_ ." Hux pushed Kylo's hips back down to the mattress. Kylo groaned.  
  
Hux grabbed Kylo's bulge firmly and leaned in again.  
  
"You want this? You want me to take care of this?" He squeezed gently. Kylo trembled.  
  
"Y-yes! Please, I need..."  
  
He bucked up into his hand again, whining.  
  
Hux let go and brought his hands up to Kylo's face, instead, leaning in to kiss him deeply. Kylo reciprocated eagerly.  
  
Hux pulled away after several moments, then shifted to pull his underwear off. He tugged on the waistband of Kylo's briefs when he was finished. Kylo shifted up to help.    
  
He threw them both to the side and leaned back to admire the man underneath him.  
  
He always admired the difference in their physique. They were roughly the same height, but Kylo was much broader than him, much more muscular, all around _bigger_. Kylo’s cock was even bigger than he had even hoped, and he couldn't stop himself from staring.

He couldn't _wait_ to have that inside him.  
  
In the beginning, he had fantasized about Kylo pinning him down, overpowering him. But Kylo’s domineering and aggressive personality didn’t transfer to the bedroom, apparently. Hux had to take the initiative in almost all of their sexual encounters, which thus far had been limited to make out sessions and frantic rubbing against each other. But oh, had it been worth it.

The thought of Kylo dominating him was pushed out of his mind now, discarded. He discovered he rather liked being the dominant, more experienced partner. At least he could best Ren in this area, even if he couldn’t use the Force, or have any chance of overpowering him in a physical fight.

Having all this power underneath him, blushing and laid for him, was better than he could have ever imagined.

“ _Look_ at you” Hux whispered in awe, running his hands up and down Kylo’s body again. Kylo sighed, trembling slightly.

“Hux, I swear-”

Hux gripped Kylo’s dick lightly, rubbing the tip with his thumb back and forth. Kylo whimpered.

“Is this what you need?”

“A-ah!” Kylo bucked up again, incapable of words. It was intoxicating to have him this way.

Hux stroked a little firmer, using his whole hand now, no longer teasing. Kylo was panting, squirming and bucking uncontrollably, apparently incredibly sensitive. Hux wondered if the man ever so much as masturbated, as inexperienced as he seemed.

Hux let go for a moment to re-position himself so he was sitting on Kylo’s thighs, inhibiting his movement. Kylo groaned in frustration.

Mere seconds after he resumed stroking, Kylo was cumming with a choked-off whimper, face scrunched-up and beet red. Hux’s hand faltered for a moment in surprise, but stroked him through it. Hux hadn’t realized he was that close.

He was impressed, however, at how _much_ Kylo was coming, large spurts of cum sporadically coating his hand and Kylo’s abdomen.  Everything about the man seemed to exist in excess.

Oh yes. He couldn't _wait_ to have Kylo inside him.

He continued stroking until Kylo starting squirming again, out of over-stimulation rather than pleasure, and he released his grip. Kylo was panting, looking like he had just run a marathon.

Hux examined the cum splattered on his hand and wiped it on Kylo’s stomach.

“That was fast.” Hux stated, matter-of-factly.

Kylo propped himself up slightly, defensive.

“I told you, that was my first time, doing- Um-” He stuttered, sounding wounded.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Hux reassured him, sounding amused. He leaned in, mouth next Kylo’s ear.

“But we’ll have to get you better than that before you’re ready to fuck me.” He continued, his voice now a low whisper.

Kylo’s pupils were blown wide and his soft cock made another interested little twitch.

“Now lay back down, I’m not done with you yet.” Hux said, pushing Kylo to lay on his back again. Hux took his own cock in hand.

Kylo’s eyes darted to Hux’s hand.

“Um, do you want me to-?”

“No. You just lay there. I want to come on that face with you underneath me exactly like this.”

He stroked himself off, rapidly. He lasted longer than Kylo but it still didn’t take long for him to reach the edge, he wasn’t interested in drawing it out at the moment.

He released with a moan over Kylo’s face, Kylo’s expression scrunching up at the strange feeling.

Hux sighed in satisfaction and flopped on top of him, enjoying the afterglow. Kylo wasn’t as calm.

He was squirming underneath him, again. Hux felt something digging into his thigh.

“Um, Hux, it’s- I, again...” 

Hux clicked his tongue and reached behind him to grasp at his cock.

“Needy boy” he whispered, stroking him off again. Kylo whimpered, and trembled underneath him.

There was a lot of cum to be washed off Kylo’s body at the end of the night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this'll be multi-chapter, though probably with sporadic updates. I mostly just wanted to write something self-indulgent and porny.
> 
> (lemme know what you think please, I'm a fairly new writer and comments are massively appreciated.)


End file.
